Secret Desires
by Kagome01
Summary: Serena is very well known and liked. She is sweet,Beautiful,rich...and everything else. What happens when there's a new guy in school? She is so used to getting everything she wants...what happens when she can't have him and for once she truley falls in l
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! It has been a while since I last wrote a fanfict. But anyway here I go.  
  
Secret Desires Chapter1: Introductions  
  
By XxPinkXSailrmoonxX  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own sailor moon or any of the sailors scouts for that matter...although I wish I owned Darien. Oh well, don't sue me.  
  
Everyone watched as she walked past. Her beautiful blond golden hair glistened in the sun. Her light golden tanned skin gave off a glow whenever she walked. She had the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes.*literally like diamonds* and her long, and fit legs where enough to make any guy excited. Not to mention she had a small, tight flat stomach that went very well with her perfect plump, supple breast. She also had a firm nice round behind and great perfect hips. All the guys loved to watch her put her lip-gloss on her perfect smooth lips. Her name? Serenity, also known as Serena.  
  
"Serena! Hey!" Dimond tried to call Serena. Dimond was Serena's' best friend. She was not as beautiful as Serena, but got attention from many guys. The two where very well known and liked.  
  
Serena looked over. "Oh hi Dimond! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really we have a new student.he's in Mr.Ketzler's class with you."  
  
"Oh really?" Serena gave a sigh curiosity. "Well I gotta' go to class, Mr. Ketzler isn't gonna' be happy what with me being late twice...bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Class I would like you to welcome Darien Shields.  
  
Mr. Shields please be seated. Mr. Ketzler walked back to the black board. He looked around and took a seat next to the first person to grab his attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my gods, he's so sexy. He looks so handsome. He's about 5'11. Im about 5'6, brownish black hair, light tan skin, well defined, and the most beautiful hazel gray eyes. He looked to be the skater type. *What a turn on*While he turned I crossed me legs so my mini skirt would ride up a little (there's nothing wrong with that) and then made sure my belly tank top showed cleavage. He slowly tuned and for a millisecond he stopped at me and began to walk next to me. I blew a bubble with my gum and popped it. I knew I had his attention. He sat next to me. He looked me over, starting with my legs moving to my revealing stomach to my breasts then to my lips.  
  
Serena! You know there is no gum chewing in my class! Spit it out!  
  
Yes Mr.Ketzler, I walk down to the trash can, Darien was watching, I spit out my gum bending over a little. Then I returned to my seat and pulled down my skirt. (*Hey I may be trying to get him to notice me but Im not a slut, mind you.*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow she was hott. I don't know her name but she has fine-looking long golden hair and long legs. I knew she was trying to get my attention, and she did. I tried not to make it obvious so I tried looking away but when I walked by I had to look.there's was something I sensed in her, yet Im not sure what. I walked next to her and took a seat since the way her cleavage was exposed made me happy. I noticed she looked at my chains on my pants and the skate board I held next to my books. She looked to me as the Popular type..I don't think I like that type. She blew a bubble and popped it. My eyes trailed down to her perfect long legs to her firm stomach to her beautiful ripe breasts to her glossy sexy lips.  
  
Serena! You know there is no gum chewing in my class! Spit it out!  
  
Yes Mr.Ketzler  
  
Thank gods, she was making me very happy. She walked over to the trash, bent over showing a perfect view of her legs and spit out her gum, then she happily walked back to her seat. She was so sexy.her name is Serena.  
  
RING--- the bell rang for class to be over. (All this will be from Serena's POV)  
  
I walked out of class with my books in my hand.  
  
Many of the girls where trying to talk to him but he just said hi and walked away..he wasn't like the other guys, craving for girls.  
  
I wanted to talk to him without seeming fake.  
  
"Hi, Im Serenity." I smiled kindly at him.  
  
"I'm Darien, nice to meet you Serenity." He gave me a very sexy smile.  
  
"Oh you can call me Serena."  
  
"Ok.hello Serena.are you walking home?"  
  
"Oh no.I have a car." I started to blush, unsure why.  
  
"Well I have to go and let you get home then..it was nice to meet you Serena." There he went again with his sexy smile.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No I got one, but thanks anyway." He pulled out his skateboard and left.  
  
I got into my brand new black Eddie Bower Expedition. I was driving when I saw him pull into the big mansion next to mine.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Hey.looks like we're neighbors, that's cool."  
  
I felt so happy for some reason. "Yah, I guess so.ummm, do you want me to show you around?" I asked kindda nervous.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok well let me take my things inside and I'll be back."  
  
I walked into my house to drop of my stuff.  
  
"Mom, daddy? Are you home?"  
  
"Sweetie Im over here."  
  
"Oh hi daddy..umm Im gonna' go show our new neighbor around kay, be back later."  
  
"Ok sweetie."  
  
I walked back outside and saw him laying in his yard. He looked so innocent.  
  
"Hey. Ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, ya I was just laying down." He got up and I started taking him to the ice-cream shop.  
  
We talked along the way about all kinds of stupid and amusing stuff. I felt calm with him.  
  
He looked at me and asked me "So what do you like to do?"  
  
"Hmmmm, look at the moon at night."  
  
He chuckled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes.I-Im not sure why..it's so beautiful, bright, mysterious and unique. I feel comfort when I look at it. It's breath taking and it symbolizes purity and goodness." He could see the passion in my eyes.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well I love roses, they are so gentle, silky, they have a great scent, and are beautiful, and they symbolize love/sex and passion."  
  
We got our ice cream and sat down. I got strawberry ice-cream, he got chocolate. We went on about a conversation over music and bands. He pulled out a C.D. for me. It was by someone named Linkin' Park.  
  
"Listen to.you might enjoy it".  
  
Im not sure why but I had to ask him. "So.do you like anyone yet?"  
  
He sat up. "Well it is my first day going to this school, but I think I do.she is very stunning, has long legs, she's very charming, I sit close to her in math. She has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that remind me of the moon. I think I like her. Im not sure if she would like me. His eyes were filled with contentment.  
  
And I just had to ask. "What's her name?"  
  
He looked sweetly into my eyes..  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA that's funny, ok well you all have to review to find out what happens.I'm devoted to being evil. Oh you are all going to love the next chapter I promise or you can all throw purple flamingos at me. Ok well thank you so much for reading. Bye. Don't forget to REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW 


	2. Toxic

OMG im sorry i took so long, but school is really hard these days.  
  
Anyways here is what you have been waiting for. Also don't kill me.I changed Dariens character to an emotionless cold guy with Serena being the girl next door who he says he doesn't like nut feel so weird around her.u get it.and Serena has a BIG heart and has never felt pain or hurt so when she hangs out with him she thinks he's rude but feel so safe with him. DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Secret Desires Chapter2 Toxic  
  
By:XxPinkXSailormonnxX  
  
Hey hey hey.no I don't own Serena = ( **If she was existent I would so borrow her sailor uniform.**) Oh well.of to writing now.  
  
(Last chapter)***Im not sure why but I had to ask him. "So.do you like anyone yet?"  
  
He sat up. "Well it is my first day going to this school, but I think I do.she is very stunning, has long legs, she's very charming, I sit close to her in math. She has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that remind me of the moon. I think I like her. Im not sure if she would like me. His eyes were filled with contentment.  
  
And I just had to ask. "What's her name?"  
  
He looked sweetly into my eyes..  
  
"I can't tell you, your gonna have to find out."  
  
At that moment my face went all shades of red.  
  
He had a small grin on his face.  
  
"Well,I guess im gonna have to , huh."I felt a little dissapointed, but what was I expecting.for him to like me..well, I guess I was?  
  
We where almost home and we went on talking but I had to change the subject from crushes since it was kinnda crushing me.  
  
************************************************************  
  
10Months later.  
  
Darien and I hang out every day but everyone of those days I start to like him even more.He shows no emotion he always has a bitter or unemotional face but when it's just Me and Him, he's different. He talks and that ice- cold face turns to a warm but frosty face. I get the feeling he can't tolerate people.  
  
-From the Diary of Serinity  
  
It had been a long morning and I was tired, but it was only 11am. Would this day ever end? I walked to my math class where I saw Darien walking in with some other students. He sure made friends quick. There was Tawny the gothic girl with gorgeous eyes, Sean the Major Hottie but he is a skater, and Kira the rebel hottie every guy secretly wanted and every girl despised.. I walk in and sat next to Darien. He looked at me and threw me a small smile. But it was barley a smile "Hey."  
  
I looked at him and smiled back.  
  
Darien leaned towards me when Mr.Kitzler was turned away. "Hey, are you busy after school?"  
  
"No.why?" was my simply answer.im a dork!  
  
"Wanna do something?" He asked with no emotion as usual.  
  
"Sure." It was one word and then it was over.  
  
************************After School  
  
Serena's parents where gone for the week so she was home alone. Darien came over.  
  
"Hi." Was all he said. He looked over to Serena's picture on the wall. It was of her when she was 7.  
  
Serena walkes over to Darien and shows him to her room. Where he finds tons of fascinating stuff. He picked up a pair of cuffs. "Hey, what are these for?" he asked with a cold chuckle.  
  
I went to take them but. "OMG!!!!!!!!" I looked at our wrists, they were linked together by the shackles.  
  
"Get these damn things off." Darien damanded in a very irritated voice.  
  
"I can't!! My mom has the key on her key ring and she is in JAPAN!!!" Serena was starting to sound frantic.  
  
"Well find a knife of something!" His voice was now chilling.  
  
"Ummm, haha did I mention these where made to umm, NEVER be taken off without a key and they are undestructable, oh and also the cuffs have a certain key to open and you cannot open them without it?" Serena was so anxious and from the look on Dariens face, she had a lot to be anxious about.  
  
"Well what the fuck am I gonna do since your parents are gonna be gone till' Next Fuckin' week!!!" His voice grew louder and his icy face was as cold as the South Pole. ** I don't think the sun shines on the S.Pole so ya he looked EVIL!!!! AHHHHHHHHH.** "Let's go!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked anxiously.  
  
Darien just kept walking, ignoring her. He arrived at his house next door.  
  
He saw a note on the counter.  
  
*Darien hey sweety. Your dad and I left dinner for you and your brother tonight.You two can order out later.We left for Japan with serena-Sen's parents untill next week. Mind your brother (*He is 22 & Darien is 17*) and stay out of trouble! We will call as soon as we get to the hotel.  
  
Love you. Mom and Dad  
  
"This is BS!" Darien was completely irritated but didn't show it.  
  
"Haha well I guess that means we are having sleepover untill next week." She said trying to sound optimistic.  
  
"Fuck this!" Darien walked quickly to his room it was getting late. The clock said 7pm and he was not up to sharing a bed with Serena.  
  
****************** Midnight Serena had to change but couldn't with the chains on their wrists. So she had Darien turn while she put on her shorts and tanktop. Then he slipped into some boxers and a grey t-shirt. They both walked over to Darien's bed and laved down. The two fell asleep fast.Warm and soft and firm.  
  
Comfortable... very nice.  
  
Something was weighing down her hips, but even that felt good.  
  
She wriggled slightly in faint annoyance as light suddenly pierced through her eyelids. She didn't want to wake up yet. Making a soft, irritated noise, she burrowed her head into the bed. Funny, though. She didn't know the bed made noise.  
  
There it was again.  
  
Her nose wrinkled. She brought up her left arm to cover her head.  
  
The noise kept her from sleep. Instead, she drifted in her semi-conscious state, dreamily thinking of Darien. That was a wonderful.  
  
Cold, yet kind, and piercing hazel grey eyes... a warm embrace...  
  
Now where did that come from? How odd, to be thinking of him that way... perhaps put a new personality in that body, though, and he would be perfect.  
  
Yes. Put a smile on that beautiful face, and happiness in those eyes. That would be wonderful. Falling asleep together on a couch, after a night of laughter and movies. She would curl up against his chest, and he would hold her tenderly...  
  
...like she was right now. Definitely a comfortable-  
  
"Ohmigod!"  
  
Serena jerked awake, pushing herself away from Darien. The arm clamped firmly around her hips rose to her waist and slammed her back down, though his eyes had been closed. Reflex? Definitely, she thought, as she glanced down at her right hand. It was very comfortably resting in his left, the cuffs resting against each other. His fingers were long, slender, but masculine all the same. Her hand was much smaller than his. Indeed, all of her was. In heels, she might be able to reach the top of his shoulders Maybe **Darien is 6'3 and she is gonna be 5'5 **  
  
Shaking her head at the thought, she gingerly tried to push herself up again. His grasp of her tightened; she couldn't even shake their twined fingers.  
  
She bit her lip. And how had she ended up sleeping on top of him? Last she remembered, she had lain on her side and stared at the wall. She liked the wall, and he liked the open end of the bed; that much, at least, was compatible. But she liked sleeping on her stomach-which was impossible with their wrists bound.  
  
She could almost prefer having her left wrist shackled instead. At least then she would have been able to sleep comfortably. No. Definitely best this way; she had been embarrassed enough when she'd first whispered her need to visit the ladies' room.   
  
Shaking her head over her thoughts, she forced herself to relax. He wasn't letting her go, and it was pointless to struggle. Certainly it would wake him up, but he would probably laugh at her for being so flustered in the first place.  
  
No, she'd wait for him to wake up, so she could hold onto some shreds of dignity.  
  
It took about three seconds for her to decide that dignity could be damned. She needed to get off of him!  
  
It wasn't so much their position that was bothering her anymore-though she'd finally realized their legs were comfortably tangled-but the fact that she was beginning to enjoy his own unique scent... and start feeling regret at the thought that he would have to wake eventually, and she would no longer be in his arms...  
  
I'm going crazy. I don't even like this guy.  
  
I wish I could go back to sleep. Then again, no I don't. I don't want to sleep on him.   
  
She turned her head at another sound. Lucky, his puppy was walking to the bed and looked like he needed to be taken out to the front lawn.  
  
The grasp on her hand tightened suddenly.   
  
I definitely need to get up, she thought grimly, and took a peek at the clock. Seven in the morning.  
  
Now how was she going to get off him without crushing the girl? The chain connecting her to the silver-haired man severely limited her choices. So severely limited them, in fact, that she had none except to wake him up.  
  
She poked her finger into his chest, satisfied to hear a faint grunt. "Darien!" she hissed. "Wake up!" . When he didn't move, she poked him again, harder this time. "Dar-"  
  
She was cut of as held her closer. She wriggled slightly in his grasp. "Darien?" Perhaps if I make one of his eyes open. She inched up on his chest and stared down at his sleeping face. The mask was gone, and he looked almost... peaceful. Almost. There was an odd sadness in his expression. His lips were very faintly curved down, and his brow wasn't quite smooth.  
  
Serena's gaze fell on his bangs, long enough to brush against the tops of his eyelids. He needed a trim. She reached up to smooth them off his forehead in an oddly tender gesture. The poor guy. He probably didn't get much sleep last night, with the stupid chains. He must be tired. Her eyebrows came together in a faint frown. Not that I should care. He certainly doesn't.  
  
She oofed as a sudden weight came down on her back, shoving her back into his chest, her face pressed against his. And she was-kissing him?  
  
Oh, God, of course my first kiss would be a complete accident, was her first thought. Her second was that his lips were moving against hers (which really shouldn't have felt as good as it did), her right hand was mysteriously free and something was cupping the back of her head... and Lucky was on her back.  
  
She gasped and tore her mouth away from his, noticing that his eyes suddenly snapped open. His hand pulled sharply away from her, though his right arm remained clamped around her waist. His Brother walked in and saw the two. "Hey bro. haha maybe I should leave you two alone, huh Serena sweety, haha?"  
  
He let go of her waist as Brad left the room. Darien starred as serena got up pulling him with her. "Where are you going?"  
  
Serena sat up and so did Darien. "well it's summer and it's nice out.I need some air, and I want to go to the mall later." She got up and walked over to where she had a bag of cloths. She went to the bathroom once again pulling Darien with her.  
  
Darien sat against the wall while she was changing making sure not to look at her. Damn, Her aroma was intoxicating.fresh like a forest after light rain, tempting and sweet roses.I need to stay distant. She's Toxic.  
  
Oh ya!!!!! I think it turned out ok, not the best but ok..ther will be better chapters I promis but I need REVIEWERS!!! It took me hours to write this.im tired!!! Hehehaha. Ok well tell me wht u think of the story ok !!! Good bad any suggestions? I know I kindda changed the characters but I did it for later chapters.k well bye 4 now..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Too much

Hi everyone!! It took me a while to write this but I thinnk I got the next chapter figured out. Ok well this is a short one..HERE YOU GO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own ANYTHING.it's sad though, truly sad.  
  
Secret Desires Chapter 3 Too Much  
  
Darien and Serena were done changing and went downstairs for some breakfast, which also turned out to be a fight.  
  
"You spilled the milk on me!" Darien's was starring at a clumsy Serena.  
  
Serena gave the biggest eyes "S-Sorry.I didn't mean to."  
  
*******************30 min. LATER*******************************  
  
The two were walking down the street. They walked about a mile when Sean came up behind them.  
  
"Hey hey what's up?" Sean was checking Serena out, she knew that he liked her.  
  
Darien chose to ignore the looks he was giving Serena. He remembered the chains on their wrists and slipped his hands in his pockets, taking her with them. Serena didn't notice much but Darien didn't want to give Sean the opportunity of making stupid jokes about the damn Shackles.  
  
"Oh are you two." Sean looked questioningly at Serena's hands in Dariens pockets.  
  
"Oh, no.we just " Her voice was cut off by an irritated Darien. "We have to go!"  
  
"Ok well since your other hand is occupied I will give you my number on this hand, call me sometime my dear Serinity." Sean grabbed her hand and wrote his number down.  
  
Darien starred at Sean and spat out "Her name is SERENA!"  
  
Sean walked off. "Let's go home." Darien said in a mad voice.  
  
************BACK AT DARIENS' HOUSE******************  
  
Darien layed down on is bed since Serena was tired. He put on his cd player listening to Story of the Year-Untill the day I die, as Serena was asleep. He looked at the sweet and innocent girl on his bed. Thinking of Sean mad his blood boil, sure they were friends but he never liked the way he looked at Serena. Not that he liked Serena but he didn't want anyone to hurt her, although he never seemed to show emotion for her.  
  
He got on his bed and laid next to her, looking at the stupid chains that bonded them together. He turned over now getting a scent of her again, that same intoxicating scent that made him crazy earlier that day. He inhaled deep, taking it all in. He was so much bigger than her. Her tiny waist fit almost perfectly in his big hands. He grabbed her pulling her closer to himself untill her back was touching his chest and he put his arm around her, he felt comfortable. He liked her a lot. He soon fell asleep smelling her beautiful sweet body.  
  
Serena was sleeping soundly. She felt strong comforting arms around her. They were big and warm.She felt so safe. For the first time in a long time that she felt absolutely safe she had no worries. She wanted something badly. She could smell Dariens manly and yet sweet scent. It made her warm, and it made her want him.it was just too much, she wanted to loose controll and just wanted to be with him. But did he want her, she didn't want something she couldn't have. "Darien"she whisperd softly to herself.  
  
*****Ok well this is where the story really starts, yes this is the basic start of it. Ok well please read and review if u want me to update PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need some reviews!! Ok tell me what u think!!!!******** 


End file.
